Rwby devastation
by TheKnarfster
Summary: my first rwby fanfic hope you like it also talk to me about what you liked and didnt like.


RWBY DEVISTATION

I awoke to a noise of burning and scent of smoke, when I opened my eyes I saw a figure darkened but part of the body lightened by flame. I could tell this person was a girl as she walked closer I could see her glowing eyes and half her face luminated by the fire. She told me

"Come with me your destiny awaits".

I looked at her confused and I quickly got up and turned on the lights to see it was Cinder from RWBY.

I was then pinned to the wall unable to move. I saw her whispering and her lips were mouthing to stay against the wall. She repeated the statement. I couldn't move and I said

"Wait you can't be real you're just a show made by rooster teeth".

She became angry with that statement. I was pulled toward her she smiled.

"I know that my world is a show here but it's actually real, now come with me and I'll show you a great life in remnant".

My parents were gone for the night it was just me I tried calling for help but no one could hear me. She started to grip my arm and pull me closer to this swirling vortex. Right before I got pushed into it a shadowed figure appeared. And grabbed cinder and threw her into the vortex and closed it.

-12 hours earlier-

I was in lunch talking to my friends Ryan and Zach talking about how we wish RWBY volume 3 was out. I started tuning everything out deep in thought.

"Man I wish I could be in remnant".

A faint voice started to speak in my mind

"Come with me, destiny waits"

It kept repeating until Ryan tapped my shoulder and said

"Hey are you ok Dayton you don't seem so well"

I told him "yeah I'm fine, why"

Only then did blood start dripping from my eyes. I fell backward and blacked out. I woke up in the nurse's office I was cleaned up and my parents were there. I got up and they handed me my bag we walked out of the school they finally spoke and my mom said

"I'm sorry this happened, honey are you ok"?

I looked at her and nodded my head. We walked to the car and when we got home I walked up stairs and fell on my bed and fell asleep. My mom stated that I'm going to be alone tonight and they are going to a restaurant and a hotel. I fell back asleep and that's when she appeared.

After the shadowed figure saved me his cloak disappeared and I saw his scarred face with green eyes and auburn hair he grabbed me by the arm pulled me close to his face and he examined me. He pushed me back and asked

"Are you aware why cinder had come after you?"

I answered in a mumbled low tone "no"

His eyes squinted just a little as if he was annoyed.

"Well I'm sure your aware that your eyes functioned little weird lately".

I answered "yes, why were they bleeding".

He told me that the inheritor of the eyes of creation was skipped from their dimension into ours and that I was the inheritor. He then stated

"We need to leave now he opened a portal and we left this world and traveled into remnant and got on a ship (secluded of course). He transformed into Ryan my friend from earth.

"Why are you impersonating my friend" I yelled at the man.

He grabbed me by the shoulder and told me

"I am your friend".

My eyes widened

"I transformed into this form and became your friend so I could get you into Remnant. The only thing is that when trying to become your friend I started to actually make friends with you and Zach".

He transformed again and into a 17 year old with blonde hair and green eyes.

"This is what I truly look like, oh and my true name is Rigas".

We walked out toward the other teens, that's when I saw ruby and yang.

Rigas then grabbed my shoulder and handed me two revolvers mixed with swords. I then strapped them to my belt.

"Hey Rigas I don't exactly know how to fight".

Oh you won't have to worry, the inheritors of the eyes are reminded of all the training they have been through, that and with the eyes you can see what people are about to do if you focus enough. There are many more ability's that come with the eyes but even I don't know of them".

I thanked him for the weapons and I walked around the ship when I was met with a girl who was clearly fond of the color purple with a purple tank and a purple sleeveless sweat shirt and metal plated armor on her arms with purple engravings and blue jeans ending with purple and violet boots and collapsed weapon that is also purple. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back then she suddenly grabbed my hand and started to shake it and said

"Hello, my name is Violet nice to meet you".

I then said "hi my name's Dayton, nice to meet you too.

She then was pulled away by what could only be Jaune Arc about to vomit.

Then Glenda popped up on the hologram and said we have arrived.


End file.
